a very adventureous type of girl
by gamergirl11
Summary: there's a curious girl that's lives in a dangerous world the village is the one safe place from the monsters the girl embarks on a adventure outside of the walls village that she snuck away from she meets a enderman named Chris and a creeper named Jason what happens when she meets herobrine
1. the adventure awaits

The beginning

It was a Sunday afternoon the women and men were all at their jobs the men mined and guarded the woman farmed and took care to and children and various things like making pots and etc.

The men guarded the village there were monsters outside the walls of the village many people have been killed by these monsters that was why no woman or children were allowed outside the village the children played and had fun unlike now there wasn't social groups everyone all played together there was one child though that always sat alone and wondered many things that she couldn't solve in her head but after a while she solved them but then ten more questions popped up then she solved those and thirty more popped up she loved thinking this child was destined for greatness this young girl name was Elle Rayne Ott at fifteen years old and one day her thinking brought her to thinking

I wonder what monsters are out there in the open while it was getting dark she got up from her space against the tree that she always thinks at and headed home earlier then usually she walked over to her bike that was purple and white and took out her key then leaned down and unlocked her bike she suddenly felt the present of someone behind her she grabbed her pocket knife and swiftly turned around there was nothing she quickly disregarded it not wanting to freak herself out and got her ear buds out and mpg player and got on her bike and started merrily peddling her bike the way home she was almost home before she stopped and got a snack of two peanut butter at the candy store

Then continued her way home and when she got inside her orange cat named Bernard came to greet her as usually and was so tired she plopped her bag down and went straight to bed with the cat at her feet a light purring sound could be heard this was just the beginning for Elle Ott very soon the monsters would come

Hey bros I know I took a while to put any thing on my account I have been extremely busy I'm going to have the second chapter of the other story in a couple days also I will have shorter chapters from now on ok while any way bye bros I love you all hope you have a great day


	2. a dream that was worth dreaming

Chapter 2 A dream worth dreaming Elle created a dream a very scary one She was in the middle of the city there was screaming blood people running the sky red and the flowers died she saw then a skeleton and some type of monster that exploded it came after Elle. Elle ran and ran with her life she lost him and she saw someone about to stab Tom. Tom was on his back corned. her one friend she must him from this man she ran up and jumped on top of him then started to fight him Elle then pushed the man and the push moved his bangs out of the man's face to reveal the man's eyes he didn't have pupils out of being surprised she fell on her back the man then smiled and said hello I am Herobrine his eyes got brighter and brighter as he approached slowly step by step with each step I got scared he was coming closer I then heard Elle instantly woke up breathing hard to the sound of an explosion what the hell was that she grabbed her iron sword and started to go down the hall way slowly with my sword in hand my cat following me with quiet steps behind me. I went in to the kitchen but then in the middle of the hallway there was a giant hole and looked up and saw Sofia one of the three friends I sometimes hang with who was looking though my chest was now staring at me Sofia Why are you in my house and looking though my chest? Um well I was hungry and wanted something to eat and I wanted bacon I knocked on your door and the door slid right open with ease I guess you didn't lock it I went in your bedroom and you were sleeping so I thought that I just grab some bacon and eggs I um I set off some T.N.T in your chest I picked up some flint and steel and threw it to the side and it hit the T.N.T I ran to the other side of the room out of reaction and um that's why the hole then I um yeah Sofia trailed off oh wow I stated bluntly realizing all that can happen in one night well I don't have a house made of gold it's just wood and stone and cobble so its fine i checked my watch it said 6:20 am Sofia let's fix this mess. hey grab some birch planks and ill grab some cobblestone in about two minutes we will have this mess cleaned up ok she said with her high spirited voice Sofia went and got cobble and started right to work I went to grab some wood then I saw a cake and a note with nice hand writing on top of my crafting bench I hope you're ok please meet me tomorrow at Jasmine's café at 8am it's very important ~Tom but why Elle asked herself Sofia and her finished the floor and part of the wall then I made her breakfast and then she went but not before she thanked me and put away her plate then she went leaving me to ponder over the various occurrences that happened that night I thought of in my dream and who's Herobrine suddenly Elle thought of his eyes and her mother's death two years ago she remembered it she was there right before she died Elle remembered what her mom said h-he killed me he had no eyes. Said her mom who was it that stabbed you mom please TELL ME! She slowly closed her eyes mom? Mom! I felt her hands they were cold I just knew she was dead I quickly came to reality that him Herobrine killed my mom I got up for water I felt worried I got a book and started reading 7oclock am my alarm rang I had to get ready for meeting tom I mean he said it was important I got up from reading Hey bros what's up this is chapter two I hope you guys like it please leave comments and reviews on what should happen next see you next week bye bros 


	3. something to hold on to

Chapter 3 I got up from my book and started to take off my sleepy clothes and put on my bra and undies then I went to my closet and picked out a pair of long stretchy black pants and a cute light pink shirt and a blue demin over shirt that blended in a didn't button it though also I put on a necklace chain I looked though my charms for a minute a little n 6-4 controller, stars, one was of a little ocelot, then I saw one more charm I have seen before I was a key it looked vintage kind of big ,thick it have a heart on the top hmmm this is cute I don't remember getting this but man is that cute I must wear it Elle put on her necklace after she put it on she got her phone and quickly brushed my short blonde hair it didn't take long I then went outside she didn't lock the key because no one locked their door in this village I went to get my bike and rode over to jasmines café I was finally there I locked my bike up then looked at my phone it was 7:35 oh I am early by 25 minutes I looked around at the small shops near then I saw one called videog mes and comics it was close enough I walked a little down the cobblestone streets Elle entered the store to the sound of a little bell brinnnggg oh a costumer the man at the counter said you here for something in particular nah just looking Elle responded oh cool the new addition of the team journey comic awesome Elle said loudly in excitement it was the last copy you know said the young man at the counter thanks bro ha I looked at the clock it read 7:58 oh here Elle left a 5 dollar bill and quickly left for the café to avoid being late surely enough a teenager sort of tall skinny and some jeans and a white hoodie Perfect he still looks normal enough even though something that no one knows is he can read peoples mind I walked up to him hey tom he looked at me with his blonde hair a little darker than mine and his beautiful green eyes that look like emeralds hmm I feel your very distressed what's wrong tom asked didn't you just read my mind I asked confused "yes I didn't read it all because I want to hear whatever worrying you from you let's get some hot cocoas and go to this little place that's kind of private I have to tell you something private that happened to me last …night" we grabbed some hot cocoa and went outside its I bit far isn't it to the place you were going to take me right. Yeah kind of faraway he responded Ok let's ride my bike together then if I stand you can sit and hang on to my waist Elle said with a cute smile She walked to her bike and unlocked it ok she quickly got on tom looked a little nervous come on I am not going to bite you know she said followed by a cute laugh ok ha he got on and directed me to the place in mind we arrived a little after 15 minutes ok were here I looked around to see a climb ahead I locked my bike then I gave tom a seriously look hey it will only be about a thirty minute hike plus we can talk on the way up ok fine tom but you better hurry your ass up we started walking so…Elle….last night I-I had a dream that someone and an army attacked and I ran down this alley I heard a voice and he said that he would destroy you and then he continued to say that he would put you through hell and soon enough death then I he showed himself he looked normal enough except his e-eyes had no pupils then he cornered me and was about to stab me then you showed up and punched him over and…you Elle then just started freaked out and then he said his name was herobrine and then…Elle interrupted you woke up am I right how did you know tom said confused with a hint of curiousness in his voice oh here we are look I looked and here we are there's a secret spot watch tom went carefully along a thin ledge and then climbed up about thirty feet up come on he yelled from above come on up I looked down uhh just be careful he yelled looking down ok I did the same as tom had did and I entered a small cave like area here it is like it I saw a chest and two beds some torches for when night came also a little table and a jukebox whoa it's awesome said Elle in surprise she didn't think the room would be very big Tom then cleared his throat you can sit down you know Elle looked around to see the bed as the only comfortable place to sit I sat down and Tom sat next to me oh Elle I asked you earlier howd you know how the dream ended you never told me oh that well I kind of had …the same dream Hey bro's that's the end of the chapter please favorite comment what you would like me to add to the story later on ok bye see you im going to update and the next two weeks ok bye 


End file.
